The Rocket Sagas: Kanto
by FrozenLightningRai
Summary: Team Rocket sends two Grunts and an Executive to reestablish itself in the Kanto region, at a time when Ash/Satoshi is in his travels elsewhere. Cameo of Red at the end. OCs, but many recognizable characters. First of five series. Orre special ending.
1. Begin the Misson!

Team Rocket, the notorious gang that's known for stealing, exploiting, and in some cases, killing Pokémon. Emblazoned with a large R on their chests, they walk through crowds, inspiring fear and order at the same time.

The most recognized members of Team Rocket are unfortunately the clumsiest members as well. Jessie and James, the most traveled members of Team Rocket, travel after one trio of Pokémon Trainers, attempting and failing at stealing one of their Pokémon.

Lesser-known members, such as Cassidy and Butch who rival Jessie and James but are much better at their tasks, also work in Team Rocket's field operations. Attila and Hun, two high ranking members of Team Rocket, who are called to duty when rare Pokémon are on the line, work at their own pace.

This story has nothing to do with any of the latter. We follow a no-name Team Rocket grunt by the name of Logan. Logan isn't always a cold-hearted person, but he'll do what he has to in order to progress. On a mission, he's clever and full of surprises, which hardly makes him a light threat to an average trainer.

So, on a fateful day when Giovanni calls Logan to a meeting, he only assumes that he's only being ordered to a new mission.

In one of the remaining Headquarters still intact in the Kanto region, an Underground HQ is the last HQ that is sizable enough to maintain the head of operations. Located somewhere off the side of one of the Seafoam Islands, Team Rocket had set back up there. Grunts of every rank pass through dropping off Pokémon that they had been ordered to steal, or other valuables that got their hands on. Larger operations also meet directly with Giovanni, to make sure that all is ready.

Logan stared off into space out of a window in one of the HQ's several cafeterias. Several other grunts were also in the room, but they were considerably quiet, discussing their plans in secretive whispers. A reflection of a grunt bouncing off of the window caught Logan's attention, and he turned to face him.

The grunt wasn't anyone special in particular, just like him, but he'd seen the guy around before. "Logan Stone? Giovanni wants you to report to him directly in the conference room." He said. After Logan nodded, the man walked off.

Logan sighed and stretched his body. Taking another look outside of the window, he knew somewhere that this was going to be the last of the peaceful and boring days. Logan made sure that all of his Pokémon were with him and left the cafeteria. Walking around the corridors always gave him a sense of nostalgia, even though there were the changing faces, he could always find someone he'd seen before.

When he reached the conference room, he knocked on the door and Giovanni's voice popped up. "Ah, Logan. Come in." he said. The door slid open, and Logan walked in.

The conference room was dully lit so he could barely see a thing in the shadows. A large screen rested in the air behind Giovanni, whose silhouette was outlined by the glow of the screen. Several other people were in the room as well, probably other operatives on their own missions.

"This is Logan Stone. He is just a regular grunt in this organization." Giovanni stated.

One of the other members in the room, a woman, raised her hand. He nodded in her general direction. "This is a big mission, why would you want to give it to some no name brat?" she asked hotly.

Giovanni gave a dark chuckle. "That's exactly the reason. No one will suspect him. Now…" he paused, arranging papers around him, then he tapped something on his desk. The Team Rocket insignia changed to a map of the Kanto region.

"As you all should remember, this boy…" he paused, bringing up a picture of Red, "Is the one that threw most of our HQ's in Kanto in chaos. Likewise, he has also put down our operatives in the neighboring Johto region.

"The Lake of Rage incident, the Goldenrod Radio and Goldenrod Tunnel incidents. We've had several operations shut down thanks to him and his friends, and as we know, that's left this syndicate quite lacking in reach. In Kanto, we cannot forget Sylph Company and the Celadon Game Corner, nor can we forget how our operation in Mount Moon was torn to pieces.

"So, this is what I want done: Take back what's ours. Logan, you'll be dispatched into the Kanto region. From what order you want to take back what's ours is up to you. I just want results."

Logan stood still with a dumb look on his face. He reacted on impulse; "Yes sir!" then quickly looked away thinking about what he just agreed to do.

Even Giovanni looked surprised that Logan had responded so quickly, but smiled. "You see? This is the type of people we need working here. Now, there are a few things we need to clear up." He said, his hands collapsing while he rested his chin on them.

"I don't think you have the power to take on a Gym Leader yet, but I've been wrong before." He grimaced, reflecting on the duo of Jessie and James. "However, don't expect to stay out of their sights forever. The Gym Leaders won't be pushovers either.

"Rock, Water, Electric, Grass, Poison, Psychic, Fire, and Ground. Those are the types that the current Gym Leaders of Kanto use. It's basic knowledge, but the old Poison user Koga has been implemented into the Elite Four, with his daughter... his weaker daughter... Janine taking his place. The Rock-type user, Brock, has recently ended his travels with Red, and is back in Pewter City. Don't underestimate him, as his strength could be on par with some of our own Executives. The Water-type user Misty has returned awhile ago and resides in Cerulean City... one of the areas that we'd like back.

The rest of the leaders, besides Blain and Gary, should be where they normally are. Blaine has returned to the restored Cinnabar Island, so don't go off of the rumors that he's in some cave in the Seafoams by us. Gary... well... he'll be very difficult to deal with. Just hope you don't encounter him too quickly." Giovanni explained. He paused for a second, letting the information soak. "Did you get all of that?"

Logan scratched the back of his neck. "I think sir..."

"It doesn't matter, Gabriel knows all of this." One of the people sitting by the table said irately.

"That brings me to my next bit. Logan, meet your team members." Giovanni announced, pointing towards a door that just opened.

This was a bit too much, even for Logan. He had always worked alone, and had gotten results just fine. True, this mission was big... okay, this mission was _way_ big, and he probably wouldn't be able to do it alone. Fine, so in this case he'd have some partners, but he already didn't get to choose who he wanted to be on his team. Then again, Logan was a loner, and therefore didn't know many people on a personal level.

A girl around the same age as Logan walked through, followed by an older, muscular man. The girl had long, pure-black hair that reached down to her waist and dark green eyes. She was pleasant to look at for Logan. She didn't quite seem to see that though, and merely walked over to Giovanni's left side.

The man was much more muscular in the room, but not to the extent where it made him stand out. He had electric green hair, but Logan couldn't see any of his face as it was covered by a pitch-black mask.

Giovanni held his hand up to the girl. "The girl's name is Lavender." He switched hands and held it to the man. "This man is your superior for the mission. You may call him Gabriel."

The three nodded at each other. "So, the mission for you three is simple. The first part, you must reinstate our presence in the Kanto region, so we may begin operations more freely. Lavender Town, Celadon City, Saffron City, and Cerulean City are the four primary targets we want. Mt. Moon isn't strictly necessary, but try to deter Trainers from approaching it." The three nodded again. "Good. You three are dismissed."

Logan, Lavender, and Gabriel left the conference room and back into the secluded hallways. Lavender was blushing for some odd reason or another, and Gabriel seemed busy fiddling with a hand-held device. Logan couldn't help but to cough and rub the back of his neck.

"You two should get acquainted. I have various things to attend to so we can hijack our way onto a ferry arriving at Vermilion City amongst other things." Gabriel said before taking off.

The two young Rocket members stared after him in silence. Keeping to his old habits, Logan walked off as well, heading towards the usually empty cafeteria. After a few minutes of walking in various, and seemingly random directions, Logan noticed that Lavender was following him around. Silently ignoring it for now, he entered the barren room to receive a couple nods from the cooks that used this cafeteria as a break room.

Logan briefly spun around to look at his follower, who flinched. Just as quickly, Logan turned back around and sat in his usual booth by the windows. Lavender followed still, murmured something to him. Logan cupped his ear, and Lavender repeated what she asked.

"May I sit here?" was her feeble question.

Logan shrugged. "I don't care." he replied.

The two sat in silence. "So, what's your team?" Logan finally asked. Lavender looked surprised or confused, so Logan asked again. "What Pokémon do you use?"

"Oh... my Chikorita and my Spinarak." she murmured. Logan groaned.

"That's all? We'll have to work on something to up your team. Hmm... Maybe while we're at Vermilion City, we can take a couple of Pokémon." Logan offered casually. "I mean, my team should be able to take on the average guy no problem." he boasted.

"Who do you have with you?" Lavender asked.

"Oh. I have a Pidgeotto, Nidorino, and my Misdreavus. Show yourself Misdreavus." Logan commanded, and to his order, his Misdreavus appeared out of his shadow.

Lavender stared at Misdreavus for a couple of seconds in awe of Logan's complete mastery of it. "Chikorita never obeys what I want it to do like that."

Logan looked up interested. "Oh? Well, you don't exactly have an authoritative air around you..." he paused. "If we're going to be taking Kanto, then we'll have to work on that. I have an idea, follow me." Logan said, standing up.

Lavender followed suit and the two walked wound back up in the maze of corridors. Along the way, Lavender could see Logan's Misdreavus weaving in and out of his shadow, keeping an eye on her. Eventually, she realized where they were going. Their destination was the sparring rings which grunts were allowed to use to get used to several situations involving police or other interfering parties. It was also sometimes used by grunts to settle disputes, or to simply train. One more use was when grunts were selected to become Executives they underwent a test of skills in battle.

"I can't go to the sparring zone!" Lavender fretted.

Logan sighed. "It'll be fine; no one'll notice a couple of more people joining in."

Lavender still clutched the edge of Logan's cloak. "But..."

Logan finally turned around and faced Lavender. "Look, Lavender, you're going to have to put _some_ faith in me if we're going to get anywhere." he scolded. He grimaced inwardly that he'd have to deal with her for next few weeks. Hopefully she'd improve.

"F-fine." She answered. Surprisingly, she appeared to be willing to change her... shyness? Logan wasn't quite certain what it was that appeared to be her problem, but if she got over it, the less grief on his travels he'd have.

The sparring rings were completely underground the plain of the sandy surface under the ocean. Artificial lights lit the entire arena, giving the room large shadowy areas which spread across the ring like falling water. Lavender and Logan took their sides in the ring, both preparing their Pokémon for battle.

"Come on Chikorita... let's do our best!" Lavender murmured to a green Pokeball with a darker green leaf on the top. Lavender threw the ball, watching as it opened releasing a familiar burst of red energy which released her Chikorita. It whipped her leaf around defiantly and faced Logan.

"Very well... Misdreavus, you're up first." He raised his arm out and Misdreavus jumped out of his shadow and floated to the center of the arena.

The two sides stared each other down before Logan raised his arm. "Chikorita versus Misdreavus. Begin."

Lavender cocked her head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm also refereeing this match. Now, are you going to focus or what?" he paused. "Misdreavus, use Shadow Ball." he ordered. Misdreavus created the ball of energy which slammed its way down onto its target.

"Leaf Storm, now! Use it to dodge the attack!" Lavender called out. Chikorita hesitated a second before sending the whirlwind leaves to rob the homing attack of its sight. Logan noted the hesitation in Chikorita but continued.

"Dark Pulse! Use it at ground level!" Logan commanded. Misdreavus did as such, leaving only one option to dodge left for his opponent.

"Jump in the air, then use Leaf Storm again!" Lavender yelled. Chikorita was already in the air, but she changed her mind on the attack and decided to go with her Trainer's decision. She sent an explosion of leaves all over the arena.

"Quickly, into the shadows!" Misdreavus flew back into one of the darkest corners of the ring and jumped into the darkness. The flurry of leaves died down, leaving Chikorita the only Pokémon on the field. Chikorita glanced left and right for Misdreavus but couldn't find him. "Arial Ace! From the shadows!"

Misdreavus extended his shadow as a small blot traveling across the ground. Suddenly, in a burst of black, Misdreavus shot through Chikorita, leaving black energy and feathers behind. Chikorita was beyond stunned from the impact, and fell to the ground completely out of her wits. "Round to Misdreavus." Logan announced.

Lavender quickly returned Chikorita to her Pokeball and cycled her other Pokémon out- her Spinarak. Logan returned Misdreavus to a special black Pokeball as well, and sent out his Nidorino. Logan's Nidorino stamped the ground and scrapped dirt up as if to charge the tiny bug Pokémon, but waited on Logan for any decision.

Lavender took the lead in the fight by already issuing orders. "Spinarak, Shadow Sneak!" Spinarak ignored her orders completely, contemplating on Nidorino. Instead, Spinarak jumped into the air by nearly invisible threads with her front legs glowing purple, the sign of Poison Jab.

_It's clear that her Pokémon were against her orders_. It was inevitable that Logan would have to set her two Pokémon out straight.

Nidorino took the hit with relative ease, and stared down at the tiny insect when the Spinarak when she realized her mistake. Nidorino still, however, didn't move just to spite her. "Ice Beam, Nidorino." Nidorino opened his mouth, charging the icy cold beam. Spinarak was flash frozen by the attack and the victor was clear.

"Looks like I win this round." Logan stated simply. "Your Pokémon second-guess you, and your effectiveness is reduced. Send Chikorita out." He demanded. Lavender complied. Chikorita once again saw the arena. Logan squatted to Chikorita's eye level. "Listen you…" Logan growled, a fiercely cold aura growing around him. "Your Trainer Lavender and I are going to be buddies for a while now, and we can't afford to have disobedience. You get a feel for what I'm saying here?" he asked. Chikorita shuddered but nodded. In an instant, Logan's aura changed back to normal. "Good. Now, we won't have any more insubordinance, will we?"

Lavender recalled Chikorita back to her ball. "I don't believe it… She's actually listening to someone…" she said in amazement.

"It's not really all that hard to do. Some Pokémon need to be roughed up a little to respect you, or they want shows of strength." Logan smirked, knowing that his longer expertise accounted for something. "And now your Spinarak..." He mumbled, approaching the small block of ice. "Nidorino, smash her free, would ya?"

Nidorino complied, smashing open the icey trap. Spinarak was still somewhat dazed, so Logan took his time to squat down and stare at the spider Pokemon. When it registered the Rocket member, it shuddered and returned its gaze. "Now, the same applies to you as it does with Chikorita. You'll be following Lavender's orders... Or you'll get to deal with me." He smiled darkly. Like before, the aura around Logan returned to normal as his onlookers looked at him in disbelief.

Lavender appeared to almost say something before a small communicator badge went off in Logan's pocket. He took it out, and it flipped open His eyes scanned over a message on it, then looked at Lavender. "I guess that match took more time than I thought it would take. Come on, at least we got one thing settled before the S.S. Anne came within range." He motioned for Lavender to follow, and the two made to reunite with their commander Gabriel.

The elevator clanked to a stop and opened its doors to a small gathering of Rocket operatives huddled together next to a small boat with a large red 'R' emblazoned on it. Gabriel stuck out poorly in his white uniform, but nevertheless he still had quite the intimidating aura. The two grunts walked up behind the executive, and several other workers backed off as the three stepped onto the motorboat.

"You two ready? We hit Vermillion, and I have some business to attend to first. The Pokemon Fanclub used to have a secret entrance that was never revealed when it changed hands into what it is now. There's a cache with several things we can use if we're to take back Kanto."

"Then are we free to do as we want when we arrive?" Logan asked.

"Just don't go making a big ruckus when we're there." He ordered. He motioned to a couple other grunts, who started up the boat, then pulled on a lever which freed it from all but a couple clamps. "To get to Vermillion, we're going to stow away on the S.S. Anne with the help of this little motorboat. I'll cut the engines when we're within range, and we'll swim to it from there." On cue, a couple grunts nodded to Logan and Lavender as they pulled out three scuba suits from a box. "Any questions?"

The two shook their heads as they were outfitted in the suits, and when that was done, another lever was pulled and the motorboat drifted out of the cove. Gabriel started the engine on the boat, and within seconds the three were rocketing towards a ship in the far distance.

When the group of three had approached the boat, Gabriel pressed a few buttons on the boat's dashboard, causing the engine to cut off. He motioned for the other two to follow him as he stepped off the side of the small boat. However, before Logan stepped off as well, Gabriel surfaced and grabbed the side of the boat.

"Set it on autopilot back to the Headquarters. We can't have anyone knowing that Team Rocket's moving again. See that green button? It'll give control of the boat back to the base, so just press it, and follow us." He said before adjusting his suit's mask back on his face.

Logan did as he was told, and the boat spun around and took off back where they had just came from as soon as he stepped off and was submerged in the cool waters. Underwater, the hazy blue shapes of Logan's companions swam towards the approaching S.S. Anne, which still had several minutes until they'd be able to grab on to it.

A communicator that was embedded in the suit went off, and Gabriel's voice sounded to the grunt. "Alright, this part's going to be a bit difficult... We'll need to get inside the boat without alerting anyone. There's an emergencey hatch on the left side of the Anne, which we'll climb up to when it passes. When it does, both of you grab on to me when it comes around... We'll need a bit of help, so we'll use my Poliwrath to help out." He said, struggling to pull out a pokeball from his belt. He spun the ball in the water, and in a flash of red, a large Poliwrath waded underwater next to it's trainer.

Logan swam on Gabriel's free side. "How will we get up to the escape hatch though? Wont it be rather high compared to the water level?" He asked. He could see that the S.S. Anne was quickly approaching now, and the time for action would be in a mere moments.

"Poliwrath, do your thing. Him first, than the girl." Gabriel ordered.

Poliwrath nodded, and grasped Logan tightly with one arm, and shot down into the darker waters, with Logan yelling in surprise. The S.S. Anne was now but mere meters away from the two Rockets, when the Poliwrath returned at full speed hurtling towards the surface. However, just as soon as he appeared, the Poliwrath released Logan, causing the momentum to send Logan bursting out of the water into the air. Logan blinked a couple times, but soon found a railing at the arc of his jump and grasped it as hard as he could, letting his feet rest on the side of the giant cruise liner.

"Gabriel! I..." Logan roared, then stopped, realizing that he wasn't really thinking about anything to complain about. In a few more seconds, he found that Lavender was shot out of the water as well, and he reacted on impulse to catch his new flying teammate. He swung Lavender to the railing on the other side of the doorway, and the two glanced at each other before Gabriel himself shot into the air, his arms as crossed as possible for flying in the air. At the last few seconds, he unfolded his arms and grasped onto Lavender's and Logan's hands as his feet landed on the small platform the door rested on.

"That'll be all for now." He said to his Poliwhirl, who returned to its Pokeball as soon as Gabriel held it out.

"How do we get in from here? Wouldn't the doors be locked?" Lavender asked. Gabriel looked at her.

"How new of a recruit are you, girl?" Gabriel asked. He rolled his eyes, and took out a small, pin-like metal pick and jammed it into the door's lock. It sparked, but the door opened inwardly, allowing the three to walk in with ease. "Any Team Rocket operative can open any door, any time. To us, there are no locked doors, there's only the open world. Remember that, Lavender."

Lavender nodded as the two others walked inside, careful to avoid any of the passengers. Fortunately, is was evening and quickly approaching dusk, and the majority of the passengers would be on the deck, waiting for fireworks to be shot off.

The cruise liner was huge, and finding empty rooms to pilfer cloths from was exceptionally easy, but finding an unused room turned out to be difficult, but in the end the group found a single, small bedroom, that the three could just barely get comfortable in. It was probably meant for only one person, but it served it's purpose long enough for the three to get changed, with Lavender getting the room to herself for several minutes, but now the three were dressed in regular clothes with their Rocket uniforms hidden underneath it.

On the deck, the fireworks had begun to burst overhead the passengers of the S.S. Anne as the stowaways on board took refuge until the cruise liner reached its home destination at Vermillion. Team Rocket's plans were about to be set in action in a region far from where Red could intervene. However, other forces in the Pokemon world are present, but do they know of Team Rocket's intentions?


	2. Getting into the Habit  Too Easy!

The S.S. Anne eventually settled down to dock at Vermillion City, and with the trio of Rocket operatives now in disguise, it was only too easy to slip off the boat unnoticed. In fact, Gabriel had even decided to chat with a couple other guests aboard the boat, although it was mere idle chatter.

Vermillion City was quite a large city, although it didn't have any skyscrapers, it was a bustling little port town. Signs were standing or hanging everywhere, directing the people to various attractions and other likewise areas. Several trainers walked passed, some with their Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs freely. The entire area had a type of busy vibration to it, but at the same time, it had a peaceful clockwork feeling emanating throughout as the residents mingled with each other and the visitors.

When the three had walked off the wooden planks of the dock, Gabriel waved them off as he took off in a random path the two grunts couldn't follow. The two Rocket grunts decided to tour around Vermillion City to waste time, and eventually ended up in a part of the city that had been flattened for the construction for several new buildings. It was apparent that the grounds were being used for battles by amateur trainers.

Currently, a large group of trainers, a bunch of children who weren't even teenagers yet were crouching in the middle of one of the marked areas of a yet-to-be-constructed building. There were a couple other kids who had fallen asleep with their Pokemon out, sleeping as well. One particular kid had an Eevee out, which immediately attracted Logan's attention.

As if reading his thoughts, Logan's communicator badge fired off, and as soon as he opened the line, Gabriel started. "Whatever you're thinking of stealing, don't. Not yet."

Logan sighed. "H-how-?"

"I have a keen intuition." Gabriel replied.

"But... It's just a bunch of kids. I can take them, and there's no one around for awhile! And even if I do have back up, I have Lavender with me!" Logan pleaded.

There was a moment of silence on the communicator before a very audible sigh sounded. "Fine. I don't want to deal with any trouble yet though, so if I _do_ have to deal with anything, that'll be a mark for Giovanni to consider when he picks your next mission." Gabriel said slowly. "Don't get caught by any police forces either, that's annoying enough as it is." He advised, and the badge went silent.

"Logan, what are you thinking about doing?" Lavender asked cautiously.

Logan didn't reply, simply smirking when he turned his head around. With the attention of the children, who were now looking at the two strangers, he strolled over and snatched a single Pokeball off of the sleeping trainer without disturbing his sleep.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" One of the kids yelled.

That had naturally woken up the other children that had been sleeping, so they had the chance to press them back a bit when Logan returned in front of Lavender.

"H-Hey! That's my Pokeball! Give it back, now!" The previously sleeping kid asked. The kid's Eevee was still out of its Pokeball, but Logan forced the Eevee to return to its ball. "Hey... Come on, give it back!" The kid started to cry.

"Alright, I don't think you know who you're stealing from! You can't pick on my lil' brother like that! I'll show you to steal his first Pokemon!" The apparent leader of the kids yelled. He tossed two Pokeballs into the air, sending out a Poliwhirl and a Gloom. "Come on, we're gonna teach these guys not to mess with us!" He said to the other kids.

Five other children decided to join in on the action, however these only sent out one Pokemon, but the sudden appearance of a Beedrill, Butterfree, Seaking, Sandshrew, and a Paras all as opposition made Lavender back up several steps.

Logan crossed his arms. "Oh, what, is this all? I bet I can take you all on with a single Pokemon!" He taunted.

The leader spoke up. "You still talkin' big? We'll just have to knock you down to size! That's even smaller than we are! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Kid, do you even know who _I_ am? You know what I'm a part of?" Logan scoffed. He pulled off his shirt, much to the dismay of Lavender and one of the girls that were in the small group of kids. Upon the loose shirt touching the ground, a black, long-sleeved shirt with a bright red 'R' attracted the attention of the kids. "How about I start things off with Misdreavus?" He announced, as his black Pokeball opened and Misdreavus appeared, dipping in and out of shadows.

"Alright, we'll show this guy! Poliwhirl! Use Body Slam!" The kid yelled.

Logan took no action, and only anticipated the next attack, while Misdreavus did the same. As it normally happened, Poliwhirl simply phased straight through Misdreavus, and he looked back at the Ghost-type Pokemon with a type of face only achieved through hindsight.

"Misdreavus, close-range Thunderbolt." Logan ordered. Misdreavus swirled around and shocked the recovering Poliwhirl on the spot, sending it skyrocketing back towards it's trainer.

Two of the kids began to give orders to their Pokemon as well. "Butterfree, use Silver Wind!" "Beedrill, back 'im up with Fury Cutter!"

"Misdreavus, dodge _with _Arial Ace, then use Thunderbolt on Butterfree!"

Now, the trainers of the Sandshrew, Paras, and Seaking were beginning to send their Pokemon into the fray as well, and Misdreavus was beginning to be tired out. The orders were constantly being changed on the Ghost Pokemon, but it still kept up until Logan threw out another Pokeball.

"Pidgeotto! Let's tear through their ranks...!" He called out, sending Pidgeotto hurtling through the air. "...With Air Cutter!"

The wind behind Pidgeotto began to turn white with energy, and as he executed a loop at high speed, sending various waves of energy slicing through the mostly Bug-typed Pokemon. Pidgeotto settled down by landing on Logan's shoulder, while the children returned the KO'd Paras, Butterfree, and Beedrill to their Pokeballs.

"That's not fair, you can't just send another Pokemon out!" The leader cried out.

Logan laughed. "Oh, you're telling this to a member of Team Rocket? Especially when you had me outnumbered six to two? That's just rich."

In the back, Lavender clutched the front of her shirt worried. "Logan... Don't do anything stupid..."

"Alright, then let's try this... Poliwhirl, Gloom, use Bubblebeam and Magical Leaves!" The leader ordered.

The two other trainers nodded, and gave their orders as well. "Seaking, Icey Wind!" "And last but not least, Sandshrew, use Sandstorm!"

The huge mess of various attributed attacks flew towards the two Pokemon, but Logan still seemed to keep his cool. "Pidgeotto, use Twister as many times as you can! Misdreavus, Fall back!" The two Pokemon followed orders as Misdreavus gave up ground and hid in various shadows, while Pidgeotto sent out dozens of Twisters, each of which were clashing with the various attacks from the four remaining Pokemon.

"Now, Misdreavus, Arial Ace on Gloom!" Logan ordered. A shadow lurched across the ground, completely oblivious to the large storm of whirling water, leaves, and ice. When the shadow entered enemy territory, Misdreavus popped out of the shadow and appeared directly behind the Gloom, piercing it with several black feathers which faded away.

"Pidgeotoo, finish Sandshrew off! Use Steel Wing!"

"Sandshrew, counter with Rock Slide!" The riled up kid ordered.

Logan smirked. "Dodge with Fly!" In a second, Pidgeotto paused in the air, then with a large gust of wind, shot straight up into the air, out of the path of the rocks that Sandshrew had sent up in the air. Pidgeotto spread his wings when he was clear of the rocks, allowing him to hover for several seconds before he tucked his wings in, and slashed at Sandshrew just as he hit the ground.

"Alright, both of you, return to base positions!" Logan ordered, and the two Pokemon obeyed, Pidgeotto at his left and and Misdreavus at his right side. Poliwhirl and Seaking, however, remained in their quite unorganized places as the two sides stared the other down.

"Poliwhirl-"

"Seaking-"

"Use Ice Beam!" The two trainers with conscious Pokemon ordered at once.

"Misdreavus, Thunderbolt! Pidgeotto, Fly!"

The four orders were executed, the two Water-type Pokemon sent out their sub-zero beams of energy at the Pidgeotto, who even though was dodging, was still struck down and hit the ground in a block of ice. The Thunderbolt struck its target as well, sending the fight to a mere one-on-one battle as the two KO'd Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs.

"Misdreavus, vanish from sight!" Logan ordered. In a split second, Misdreavus could no longer be seen, and the Rocket member practically gave a mental order to Misdreavus, as in less than a few more seconds, Seaking was downed in a stream of electricity.

Misdreavus appeared to lazily float out from Seaking's unconscious form and drifted back towards Logan as he approached the group of children who were now backing up.

"Alright, I guess that's as much of a fight as you can put off against someone like us." He said, dusting off his uniform. "I didn't expect to lose Pidgeotto though, so you have my regard for that." He shrugged, then looked back at Lavender. "You know what? Leave your Pokemon here and come back for them later. I'll choose which ones I want. You can have what I don't want." He said.

The kids glanced at each other before Misdreavus drifted near them, several black balls of energy forming around him. The kids nodded and dropped the Pokeballs that they had on hand, and ran off.

"Well now, I thought I'd have to rough them up a bit more. Oh well." Logan sighed. Out of memory, he picked up the Pokeball that contained Sandshrew and debated on it. "Yeah, I don't need him. Lavender, catch." He said, tossing the ball in the air behind him.

"L... Logan! Why did you just take that kid's Pokemon?" Lavender asked.

Logan's hand pinched the bridge of his nose. "TEAM. ROCKET. You sure you were in the Operative Ceremony? You _really_ don't seem to like the idea of stealing Pokemon, especially for yourself." He scrutinized.

"Aren't we supposed to give the Pokemon we steal to the organization though?" She asked, folding her arms.

Logan froze. "Uh... Well... About that... See..." He stammered.

"And technically, ever since the reform, we aren't suppose to call out _Team Rocket!_ whenever we want to."

"I... How do... Hmph." Logan gave up. "Look, as far as I think, it's better for us to be unconnected to Team Rocket until we actually take Kanto over, don't you?" He asked, hoping that distraction would work.

"And so we still wear the Rocket uniforms and have contact with the base?"

"You know what? Stop making sense!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was drastically shorter than I thought it'd be. Well, live and let live, because I've decided to just merge this and the next chapter into one, so this is the Getting Into The Habit arc. The next chapter will be taking place at the start of this chapter, it's like a coin-chapter, this one was the heads, the other will be the tails.

Anyways, next chapter we have our antagonist, the good guy, who for the moment is named Prince. His two companions though won't be introduced until later, but for now, just expect several Prince vs. Logan fights up ahead. Oh, and I shouldn't forget to mention that Lr. Surge is in the next chapter too!


End file.
